


星芒节快乐【光芝】

by Signighter



Series: 有病 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, bottom! Zenos yae Galvus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signighter/pseuds/Signighter
Summary: 私设黑龙光♂x芝诺斯R18G，血腥，内脏描写，ooc
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus
Series: 有病 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588366
Kudos: 16





	星芒节快乐【光芝】

**Author's Note:**

> 这事纯属意外，本来就打算搞点黄色，结果红了起来都要怪星芒节太冷  
> 先红后傻，也可能是边红边傻  
> 而且也没能多黄

  
  
我想我可能是晾着他太久了。  
这怨不得我，北洲的一整串烂摊子收拾了我足足两天，眼下才稍有间隙容人喘上口气，我还能记得先来见上他一面，该夸赞句仁义至极。  
今日暴雪，而我走前点着的壁炉早就燃尽了，屋子里冷得像冰窖，我盯住芝诺斯裸露的腰臀看上一会，下腹涌不上半点情热。我饥饿、疲惫而心烦意乱，我原想着要先干上他一发庆祝返乡，但我的身体显然另有主张。  
我抱来柴禾重新点起壁炉，多少怀念起加雷马全境覆盖的青磷水供暖，我的脚趾在靴子和毛线袜里冻成一坨又臭又硬的石头，室温在缓步攀升，但最好还是再做点什么来加快血液循环。  
要把一个两米三十的加雷马男人吊到仅有脚尖点地，需要的可不止是力气，比如说，你总得有那么间层高够看的房子吧。我自己的身高多少也是个问题，身为一位男性暮辉之民，我在日常生活中鲜少有被俯视的体验，但不得不说……如果对方是芝诺斯，感觉还不坏，美人总该有点儿特权，何况美人还长着那么漂亮一双蓝眼睛。  
我伸长胳膊去把他帘幕一样遮在脸前的金发拨到耳后，芝诺斯没什么表示，闭着眼看不出清醒与否，这样长时间的悬吊很耗费体力，当然也足够痛苦，我猜他此刻浑身酸软，他的手臂会是特别的僵硬痛楚吗？还是干脆早已麻木？凭空想象不是我的强项，我开始盘算能不能叫他自己讲给我听，或者干脆写下来方便日后回味？他是位接受过良好教育的皇族，这点小事应该能信笔挥就才是。  
我收回思绪继续打量他，他的眉头微蹙，嘴唇紧抿成一条直线，面上是痛苦过载太久后的倦怠，以及隐忍被捶打成习惯后的平和，像宗教中忍耐恒长折磨者殊途同归的一副面孔，换言之——  
“你现在像位殉道者，挚友，”我抚摸他的脸颊，那里有道早已结痂的伤口，应是我两天前所留，很浅，八成是扇他耳光时忘了取下戒指。一点点白魔法就抚平了它，我喜欢他这张漂亮脸蛋，甘愿时刻为之劳神费心，“你会是个好偶像，可惜了加雷马严禁宗教信仰，把你搬进教堂里点一把火，他们准能当场为加尔乌斯编出两百首赞美诗。”  
我单手托住他的下颌骨，侧头去吻他脖颈上的刀疤，太深的裂隙总是很难长回昔日的平整光滑，他的皮肉在曾经致命的伤口处突起成条，拿舌尖细细舔去，还能关注到两侧缝合的针脚。想像艾里迪布斯坐在浸血墓地里拿缝衣针补脖子的模样一度是我的消遣娱乐，可惜芝诺斯跟不上我的幽默细胞，再早几个月的时候我脾气还没现在这么好，我那会儿拿刀剖开了他的腹腔，再往他手里塞了根矮人银缝针指使他与我同乐。  
在战场上挥刀斩断血肉是场明快迅捷的风暴，而安坐家中，持一柄短刃慢慢切割一具活人躯体，那是全然不同的另一种情趣，两者我都有些上瘾，两者我都自认尚未失控。  
先是施施然在火上灼过一遍刀锋，这步没有太多的现实意义，主要为了带着那点儿热度往他眼前一晃，图的是看他故作镇定，眼睫却随着迫近的刀光火烫惊惶扑闪的模样，芝诺斯的睫毛长而浓密，虹膜是北地晴空那种特别干净的蓝，对着这双宝贝我总情难自禁的心软，我拍拍他的脸颊放柔了声音，我说别怕，今天不动你的眼睛。  
为避免挣扎起来场面太过难看，正式开始前还额外砸碎了他的膝盖，到这里芝诺斯还坚持着莫须有的皇族骄矜，咬紧了下唇愣是一声没吭。我也不多管他，刀尖直刺进他肚脐，向上一挑一拉，刀锋剖开紧致皮肉的手感非言语能够描述，爽利、干脆，到撞上胸骨剑突正好收尾，血不算多，应该没割断什么大血管，算他走运，这样才有力气做针线活。  
我再抬头去看芝诺斯的脸时，惊异于人的面庞上能渗出那样多的冷汗，他同样饱含水汽的蓝眼睛大大睁着，几乎有些困惑地盯住身上新敞开的口子。  
别是被吓到了吧，我有些头痛地想着，拿武士刀在战场上砍瓜切菜的军团长不该为一点脏器所惊才是，虽说这是他自己的脏器，可瞧着也不像与常人有多不同的样子。  
我解开他手上的拘束，把针线交给他。  
“快点开始，你也想快点结束吧。”  
这场面到底还是变得十分难看，芝诺斯的手一直在痉挛，我替他捡了好几回针后忍不住又扇了他几下耳光，他的指头沾了血哆嗦着打滑，喉咙里滚过去一阵又一阵呜咽，他把嘴唇咬烂了，他的脸上全是水，他肚子上的口子里有鲜红的东西一张一弛，我往后查过萨雷安的医学书，那大约是叫做横膈膜的一层玩意。  
再往后的记忆一片混乱，芝诺斯大概真的有给自己缝上过那么几针，当然也不排除一针没有的可能——废物。那时候他的脸阴惨青白，漂亮的五官拧巴得像块绞紧的毛巾，他肯定哭了，虽然泪水混在满脸的冷汗珠子里不好区分，但他的眼尾红得那么厉害，红得像个寡鲜廉耻的婊子，这婊子哭着、喘着、失控的手指在我衣襟上抓着，是的、我靠得太近了，我那时大概是想舔舐他的眼球。他这样精准直白的勾引让我接下来的作为无比顺理成章，这是我今日第二次动刀，是沿着原有的切口往下直开到耻骨，他新鲜饱满的肚肠迫不及待地翻涌而出，而我的坚挺火热逆流而上，在整片温泉暖汤般的人体组织里徜徉。  
最后的部分里事情已到了某种白热迷狂的境地，我在又滑又腻，夹不紧也压根不具备夹这一功能的脏腑里跋涉，我的嘴好像成了独立在外的另一种生物，它正源源不断念诵治愈的白魔法好吊住室内另一条性命。我的汗水滴下去和血浆体液混淆一气，芝诺斯在我头顶，要不就是万里之遥外挣扎，白白浪费着我的魔力，用他刚从治愈术里获得的那一点儿力气死命振动声带，鼓张胸腔，撕扯喉咙去激烈惨痛地叫，这太不像他了……我的完全锈蚀了的脑子里绞出这么个念头，他不该笑吗？那种眯着眼、勾起唇，怪无情无心也怪好看的笑，他为什么不笑？！  
事后回忆，我们在那里大概是陷入了同等困窘的泥沼，他艰难挣扎着求生，我摸爬滚打着求射——我真的该老实肏他的肠子里面而不是外面的，肠子……这是大肠还是小肠？他上一顿吃了些啥玩意……我上次喂他是什么时候的事……  
我像是完成了一场歼殛战一样如释重负地射空了自己，我意外清晰地记得此后我的第一句话。  
“以后饿了自己告诉我，我可能会忘。”  
无影或是那堆乱七八糟的人体改造似乎让他比常人更能忍饥挨饿，但我的厨房里不缺食材，没必要在这种事上过于吝啬。  
我不记得他有没有回答我，他那会没准真的以为自己已经死了。  
芝诺斯从那次以后多少有点儿怕我，我是指我像现在这么搂着他舔他脖子的时候，他会悄悄侧过点头好方便我动作，还有就是我的手往他小腹上摸索去时，那里早已力竭的肌肉挤出来最后一点儿气劲紧绷抽缩。前者算刻意又矜持的讨好——好一位大家闺秀；后者是凿入本能的畏惧，两样都确实叫我舒爽，我知道他当然也知道。  
那日的荒唐最终没留下任何可圈可点的痕迹，我耗费了所知的全部治愈类法术和各色炼金药方，还拉下脸皮，登门向于里昂热，塞文利安甚至拉雅•奥•神纳拐弯抹角地求教。过程略过不表，成效显而易见，他的嗓子和脸和腹部哦对还有膝关节的损伤都愈合得完美无差，其实芝诺斯该从这点上猜出来，我不是那么有性质挑个良辰吉日拉上他重温经典，但被杀鱼一样剖开过一次后，他的想法再怎么异于常人也算情有可原。  
我走神太久了，室温已勉强够上适宜生存，而我的靴子里另有一番雪地冰天，我跺着脚，拿靴头的尖角一下一下踢着他裸露、痉挛、在寒冷中泛出病态淡蓝色的脚趾头。他浑身上下除开原理复杂我懒得说的禁魔锁具外只套了一件我的旧衬衫，扣子早先就尽数扯坏了，反正我在的时候也不至于真冻死他，我不在……我管他这么多做甚。我还见过他洗这玩意，在我把他带进浴室叫他清理自己的时候，一国皇子竟然会洗衣服这事情品着倒挺朴实贤惠的。不管怎么说，爱干净是好事，我多回味一阵湿了水的衬衣下透出来人皮肉光的模样，感觉胯下终于有了点抬头的际象，于是我又踢了他一脚，这次要重一些，正中他的脚踝骨节，他长久来勉力维持的平衡终告破裂，我听得头顶锁链哗哗的动静，还有他嗓子里破风箱似的一声气音，好起来了，但还差一点儿——  
我从壁炉里抽出根一早煨着的铁钎，这本是我拿来穿烤串的，顶端尖锐便于刺透红肉肌理，无论那肉是渡渡鸟的还是加雷马人的。烧红了的铁器看起来明亮温暖，我几乎想捏着它许个星芒节心愿，我抬头去，正望进他终于舍得睁开的蓝色眼瞳，我的声音变得温柔和气，我问他话。  
“你也觉得冷吗，我的朋友？”  
高热的金属瞬间就能烧坏皮肤，底下露出的一层肉鲜红湿润，芝诺斯悬在铁链上的身体左右摇荡，肌肉像重新接上了电一样发力扭曲，他的嗓子里卡出来一声短促的叫，特别哑，也不够响亮，但我没打算多为难他，热量从生殖器官辐射周身，我不再觉得冷了。  
“多说两句，你知道的，我喜欢你的声音。”  
我把铁钎丢回炉火里，从正面抱住他，放任他把一部分重心压在我身上，我的手指耙梳过他下体厚实暖密的阴毛，握住他仍然松弛软缩的性器。  
“你这样搞得我像在奸尸，”我控诉道，我尽心尽力的摸他，指腹揉搓他的阴茎，甲盖搔刮他的铃口，心灵关注他的生理变化，作为一件生在个精疲力竭的活人身上的器官而言，平心而论它的反应不算太慢，可作为一件受我掌控的收藏，芝诺斯的沉默实在令我不爽，“别给脸不要脸，殿下。”  
“……水……”他终于嘶声吐出几个有意义的单字，“……水，渴。”  
“哦哦……好的，”我有些赧愧，没轻没重的握住他半硬的阴茎又多撸几下，“做完这轮就给你倒。”  
我舔湿自己的手指——这好像是说我间接舔了他的阴茎，问题不大，直接我也不是没舔过，但压榨一个干渴许久的加雷马人分泌唾液充作润滑可是会让我良心不安的。我往他屁股里捅进两根手指，那淫荡的地方早被我肏熟了，濡湿软腻的嫩肉殷切地吸吮我的指头，他的呼吸急促起来，下巴撞到我的额头，我把他吊得太高了，该死，本来我就比他矮上十几公分。  
在尴尬局促的情境下坚持做完整场可能是海德林降下的考验之一，问题不大，比肠子强……说实话肠子用起来虽一言难尽，干回忆画面倒颇使人血脉贲张。我硬着头皮，一鼓作气，勾住他的膝弯抬起他的腰胯把自己肏进去，芝诺斯的上半身连同链条锁头一起向后荡，他又叫了一声，更长也更响亮一些，很难归咎是由于我的闯入还是胳膊被拉得太疼。  
我强硬地挤进他贪婪蠕动的肠道深处，湿滑黏膜裹住筋肉肌环一圈一圈地簇拥上来，软糯勾连里还包着股厚实有力的劲道，虽说还是没能完全捅到底吧，这一下单刀直入仍爽得我浑身毛孔都舒张开来，他一双长腿死死绞住我的腰，脚踝在我背后交叠相扣，我因而能腾出手去握他腰臀，得真的使出点力气才好抬动起来，我的阴茎随这动作一下滑回到穴口，芝诺斯几乎是在哽咽，他的声音里有不容质啄的情热愉悦。下落的动作同样消耗体力，他太高了，我烦躁地想着，光是稳住两个人的重心就够费神了，我还得跟前日我自己缠上去的锁链较劲，生拖活拽地往下使力好叫他能多吞进我几分，这时候的一声肯定是惨叫了，挺好，日子久了，我对他展露苦痛的模样已有些上瘾，不来那么两下，鸡巴都有些萎顿觉得不够意思。  
我在他的甬道里凶猛冲锋，闯过一道又一道滑嫩紧致的关卡，在皮肉能够相撞前响起的是金属相扣紧绷的铮然硬声，同时是芝诺斯那把彻底哑掉的嗓子，然后我退，再然后循环往复。他的上半身在这连串的动作里颠簸起伏，扣在我腰上的腿僵硬而止不住地颤抖，他的性器挤在我俩中间，尺寸可观，青筋绽露，顶端兴奋地淌着前液，有时候他能纯靠着后面的刺激射精，但不是每次都能。  
我在接近顶点的狂喜里厉声命令他，“叫我，叫出来是谁在肏你的肠子！”  
“……我……啊啊……我的朋友……”这也挺好，但今天我更喜欢别的。  
“不是这句！”我加快速度再撞过一轮，他像是被这疾风骤雨般的突袭震慑了，声音在喉头梗了又梗才连缀成句。  
“……蛮……蛮族……啊……蛮族的……的英雄。”  
作为奖励，我全数射进了他的孔洞深处。  
至于把他两腿架在我肩头，唇含、舌舔、齿列刮蹭柱身、口腔收缩吸吮，直到最后让他在我嘴里完成射精这一整串琐事，倒是没有更多的描述价值。  
我吐掉嘴里的精液，拖过把椅子好到高处去解开他的手，芝诺斯侧着身子砸到地板上时闹出的动静响亮惊人，我不得不先确认了他的头骨和我的地板都尚安好，而后才是转身去厨房，倒上一杯煮过了火候品质平平的浓缩奶油咖啡，想想又搁了勺糖浆再加热片刻。  
我回到壁炉前才注意到他的右臂给拉脱了臼，可能是在我最后的狂热冲刺里，也没准……是在我进门以前，我扶着芝诺斯坐起来，把关节复位，又念了个治愈法术给他，这才放心把瓷杯塞进他手里。  
“星芒节快乐。”  
他抬头看了我一眼，唇边还粘着些奶油泡沫，他的蓝眼睛明澈、空茫，我想他大概只是觉得无聊。  
“星芒节快乐。”我没想到他真会接腔，而且还这么……柔和温顺？比起这干哑的重复，一句“蛮族的节日”之类的嘲讽都更像他该做的回答。  
我留下的东西从他腿间慢慢流出来，他察觉到我的视线，把双膝又打开一点。  
“满意了吗，我的朋友？”  
我受了蛊惑凑上前去，舔掉他嘴角的奶油甜香。  
  
  
End【感觉还该有点别的不过先这样吧  


**Author's Note:**

> 结尾的对话算是这篇的来源，异乡人太太的芝太香了忍不住致敬  
> 


End file.
